To Vanquish the Darkness Within
by lilyflower009
Summary: COMPLETELY EXPERIMENTAL! What if someone had loved Tom? What if deep down he love her back? What if vanquishing the Dark Lord didn't mean killing him, but killing the evil in his soul. TROC Rating is a precaution. Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

So I obviously do not own Harry Potter or anything from the world of Harry Potter. Anything you recognise from the books belongs to Jo Rowling.

I am going to go through and edit the chapters I have already posted (since I was around 16 when I originally wrote them), and then hopefully I'll find the time to write more. It may take some time, but I hope nobody gives up on it.

Prologue/Introduction

I had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with him. We were the closest of friends, kindred spirits, soul mates. My name is Candace Ruby Savard. He called me Scarlet, after my red hair, and matching temper. When I was angry he would call me Red Hot. I still laugh at some of the memories we share.

We met aboard the Hogwarts Express before our first year, before the sorting, before the train had even left the station. I remember vividly bumping into the handsome-even at the age of eleven-boy. Little did I know when he had invited me to share a compartment with him that he would become the best friend I would ever have, then later on, my first and only love.

I loved to play jokes on innocent bystanders. I just couldn't get enough of annoying the bloody hell out of anyone who crossed my path. I even forced a professor or two, maybe more, into an early retirement. I was and early version of the group that was called the marauders our daughter attended school with.

Only two people encouraged my behaviour. He -Tom, that is- and our favourite professor and my head of house, Professor Dumbledore. I remember one time I called him Dumblebee. He used to chuckle every time I called him that, seeing as the name stuck throughout the rest of my Hogwarts career.

Tom and I had never dated. Even though this was the case, I'd have married him in a heartbeat. Now that I think about it, I don't recall him ever dating. He would have told me. We shared every aspect of our lives with each other, never leaving out a single detail. Even thought he was the heir of Slytherin and I a Gryffindor we told each other anything and everything.

When Tom figured out how to open the Chamber of Secrets, I knew of it. I knew it was him, yet I never said anything to anyone, not even Dumblebee. Not even when poor Myrtle was killed by that awful Basilisk. Poor girl. I used to visit her in the first floor washroom, making an effort to comfort her. She was hell bent on seeking revenge on Olive Hornby, whom she insisted was to blame, seeing as she was the reason Myrtle was crying in there at the time in the first place. She began to stalk Olive, and I never spoke with her again.

Tom and I were prefects at the time of the attacks. I remember when Tom had framed a third year. A friendly, though fairly large boy called Rubeus Hagrid. He was expelled from Hogwarts because of Tom, and still I said nothing. Thankfully, Dumblebee convinced the Headmaster to keep him around as a gamekeeper.

In our seventh year we were Head Boy and Girl. Tom had invented a nickname so to speak, for his close friends to call him-an anagram of his full name. Tom Marvolo Riddle could be rearranged to spell I am Lord Voldemort. I absolutely refused to call him this. It gave me a weird feeling. Like that side of him wasn't him. I called him Tom, Tommy-boy, and somtimes Voldie-poo or Mouldie-Voldie. I loved him with all my heart, but I would NEVER comply with his request to be called Lord Voldemort. I know deep down he loved me too, for he allowed nobody else to call him by his name. But he was afraid to love. All those year in that awful muggle orphanage left him bitter and vulnerable.

We graduated and I went on to become an auror, him Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. It still baffles me as to how he got that position almost immediately after leaving Hogwarts. Executive member of the ministry got to have a bodyguard of sorts-an auror who went pretty much everywhere with them to protect them. I, of course, was Tom's seeing as I was his best friend and he trusted me with everything.

We spent tons of our time together. I guarded him with my life. We worked together, hung out together; we even once got slightly drunk and had sex, leading to my daughter Jordan. The only thing missing was a real relationship. We loved each other dearly. I saw the mirth in his eyes when he heard of my pregnancy with our daughter. Then he disappeared. Just like that. Gone.

He disappeared in January of 1961. Jordan was born in April. He was only 35 years old, which is young for a wizard. I spent as much of my spare time searching for him as I possibly could. Then I went into labour. I could no longer search with the baby around. I was forced to give up. Dumblebee used to come and check on me, making sure I hadn't yet fallen to pieces. Had it not been for Jordan I would have.

Then one day there was news of a man who had been attacking muggles and muggle borns -Lord Voldemort. He had these followers - people called "Death Eaters". Lord Voldemort. I was as if a candle had been lit inside of me. HE WAS ALIVE! My love had returned. I felt so warm and alive-yet so cold and empty.

How was I to tell my then 11 year old daughter who would be starting Hogwarts in September that her father and his "friends" were going around and killing muggles and muggle borns? Families of people she would potentially make friends with? Merlin, did I wish he hadn't chosen this path. The fact that I was an auror, sworn to assist in resisting his efforts didn't help much either. Bloody Hell. I searched him out and gave him hell. I asked him I was supposed to tell our eleven year old. He said not to. I was reluctant. We came to an agreement that when she was thirteen she would be informed. I now reside with him during the school years, while Jordan is away at Hogwarts. I am Candace Ruby Savard, and this is my life.

A/N- About 7 years ago I started this as an experiment. I then let school and life get in the way of writing...but I never forgot about it. In about three months I'm graduating college, and will be free to use my spare time however I see fit (yay!). So thanks to everyone who har reviewed and favourited and alerted the story!

~J


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated either story in FOREVER! I'm going through a posting with the military, but before that I was up to my neck in school stuff. So anyway, this is total improvisation, seeing as my notes are packed away. Don't you just LOVE spontaneity? (Is that a word?)

Also, to those who don't like it: don't read it. But thank you for your honesty. Now on with the spontaneous chapter!  
I BETA'D IT! YEY FOR ME!

Chapter 2

'Tom?' Candace said through a long yawn early one grey, Tuesday morning. 'Tom? Where are you? Oh Tooooooommiiiiiieeeee!' She sang loudly as she entered the kitchen, where Lord Voldemort sat half asleep at the table. He turned to look at her through those awful scarlet eyes. Candace gave an involuntary shudder; she missed his old, soft, friendly eyes, his thick dark hair, and his gorgeous features.

'Good morning, love.' He said with a sleepy grin. 'How is my darling Candy this morning?'

Candace chuckled. 'You were the only one who could ever get away with that, Voldie-poo.'

'Well you are the only one who can get away with calling me _that_.'

'Well, what can I say? My dashing good looks and _irresistible_ charm could wrap anyone around my little finger.' Candace replied with a sly grin.

'My, my, Scarlet, aren't we conceited this morning? I hope Jordan's not that fond of herself.'

Candace acquired a pensive look. 'Now that I think of it, she really isn't.' she shrugged. 'Oh well. She'll find herself a man who is.' Tom laughed as Candace walked across the room to fix breakfast.

As they ate they spoke of their plans for the day.

'Oh you know, the usual.' Tom said with a shrug, 'A little recruiting here, some torturing the unfaithful there...' Candace sighed. 'What about you, Candy?'

'Welllllll, I have to stop into the office and cover your ass. Then I'm off to Hogwarts to see Dumblebee.'

'Sounds fun.' Where are you telling them I've been spotted?'

'Somewhere in north-east Asia. I guess I should go shower though.' She said, getting up to put her dishes in the sink. She then went over and gave Tom a kiss on the cheek. When she stood back up, she looked into his eyes, and placed her hand on his cheek.

'You're so cold and pale. It really isn't becoming of you, darling.' She said with a frown, before leaving the room to get ready for work.

Tom sighed and placed his head in his hands. Only she was able to affectively feed him the guilt trip. She had to understand though...those muggles had to pay. Those people from the orphanage, his father, they would ALL pay.

Candace walked to her room deep in thought. Tom had changed, during the time he was gone. The dark arts had swallowed him whole. She was worried. She resolved to help banish whatever evil had swallowed him, and bring back the Tom she knew and loved. Dumbledore could help her; he always knew what to do.

oO0Oo

'My dear girl, I don't have the answer to everything. I'm afraid this is a battle that exists inside of Tom.' Dumbledore said with a grave expression.

'There has to be SOMEONE who can get rid of the "Lord Voldemort" second personality of his. Dumblebee you've gotta know SOMEBODY, anybody.'

'Perhaps. But maybe this somebody isn't with us, but will be eventually. For now, just try to keep him at bay.' Candace slumped in her seat, defeated.

'I'll try, but I can't promise anything. I fear I may have to leave him, daddy. That scares me.' Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder, in comfort.

'You possess much courage, my dear. You'll figure it out.'

oO0Oo

Meanwhile Tom was in a meeting with the death eaters. He had to locate some muggles from his past, so he could begin to act. He was quite bored, and found his thought travelling to Candace. A small smile crossed his face as his eyes landed on the "Good Behaviour Chart" she had set up. She awarded gold stars for good behaviour. She insisted Tom and his "little friends" had to display good behaviour. Tom was greatly amused by this. Nobody noticed the brown flecks that appeared in his eyes, only to be swallowed back up by red.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woah, it's been a while. school really leaves no time for anything else. Hooray for summer! Not very long, but hey, at least it's something.

Chapter 3

"Candace." A cold voice rang out across the entrance hall as she entered her hmoe from her meeting with Dumblebee. She spun to face whoever it was.

"Malfoy." She said with a curt nod.

"My son owled me at the beginning of term. He says your daughter has just started Hogwarts...as a Gryffindor." He smirked as he mentioned her house. Candace grinned.

"I know, isn't it wonderful? Just like her mummy."

"Does the Dark Lord know of her placement? Among mudbloods and muggle-lovers. Poor child."

"Actually, yes, Tom does know what house she is in." She grinned at Malfoy's steely look. "He thinks it's great that she takes after me." She turned to walk away from him, before turning to look back at him. "And if Lucius knows what's good for him he'll stay out of Jordan's business."

oO0Oo

Jordan closed the door to her and Tom's chanbers and crossed to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and walked back into the room with a sigh.

"Something the matter, Candy?" She looked at Tom with a playful glare.

"No Mouldy-Voldie, just thinking about Jordan."

He gave her a questioning look. "Is something wrong? Is she alright?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine. Some people are just giving me comments about her being in Gryffindor. And no, I won't tell you who. She's a powerful witch, even if she is young. She can take care of any problems herself."

"I know she can. Look at who her mother is." Candace grinned and rolled her eyes.

"You can take _some_ of the credit, you know."

"Yes, I know. But I wouldn't want to be conceited. That's more your forte." Candace shrugged.

"Can't agrue that." She said, grinning.

Just then an owl tapped on the window. Tom opened it with his wand and ti flew across the room, the letter landing in front of Candace. She picked it up and grinned. "Speaking of Jordan."

_Mum,_

_I got sorted into Gryffindor! I know you probably already know that, but I just had to tell you anyway. I made some new friends, too. My best friend is Lily Evans. She's a muggle born. She's super nice. My other new friends are Remus Lupin, Stacy Wood, Frank Longbottom, Alice Parsons, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black and James Potter. They are all really nice. Sirius and James are a little full of themselves, but they're really funny. Anyway, I have to go because class is gonna start soon! Love you!_

_Jordan_

Candace laughed. "Her teachers are going to have a very interesting seven years."

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"She's friends with Arianna's son, and his friend Sirius Black. I wouldn't be surprised if I recieve a letter from McG within a week."

Tom grinned. "Black and Potter. I remember Arianna...she was your friend in school, was she not?"

Candace nodded. "Yup. I think I'll have that shower now and then write her to see if she wants to meet me later." She said as she turned to go back into the bathroom.

"Alright. I have a meeting anyway. Later, Candy."

"Have fun, Tommy-boy."


End file.
